Truth Be Told
by TragicCheddar
Summary: Logan has a major crush on Kendall, but Kendall seems oblivious. James and Carlos, seems to be the same story. Will true love be found or will everything fall apart? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, yes. Here is the story. Right down there. No, not there. There. Yes. Read.

Logan's Point of View

"Why are you not going with us to the pool? You don't just not go to the pool!" James tried to explain his pool logic to me.

"I'm tired!" I complained, wanting to drift back to sleep and continue my dream about Kendall. Not that kind of dream. Just a nice kissing dream. I didn't tell anyone that I liked Kendall, or guys for that matter.

"Logie! Please come with us!" Carlos gave me his signature puppy dog eyes that had never failed to work on me once. I soon realized that wasn't changing today.

"Fine. Let me change." I sighed in defeat. They quickly left the room to let me change. As soon as I was ready we all went down to the pool. I wasn't planning on going into the pool honestly.

"So, Logan. Why don't you go and splash Kendall?" James asked me when I plopped down on the ground.

"Why don't you?" I asked him, not paying attention to Carlos or Kendall, who where wrestling. Okay, I was paying attention, Kendall had his shirt off I mean come on, can I blame myself? I realized I was arguing with myself and decided to stop, because it was kinda creepy.

James leaned towards me and whispered, "I don't like him." I tried my best to keep my jaw from dropping.

"H-h-how i-is it o-obvious?" I squeaked, panic mode setting in. Did Kendall know? Was he disgusted? Did he hate me?

"Not really, I'm just good at these things." He smiled at me. I wanted to get him back, so I said something I really didn't think was true.

"So, how long have you liked Carlos?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"How. Did. You. Know." His features turned dead serious.

"You like Carlos?" I squealed, not knowing how to react to this news. Then a smile formed on both of our faces, we had an unspoken agreement. I help him tell Carlos, he helps me tell Kendall.

James then stood up and walked over to Kendall, making me feel nervous. Really nervous.

Kendall's Point of View

I saw James talking to Logan and some shocked looks where exchanged between the two. James stood up and walked over to me. "What's up?" I asked him, looking over at Logan.

"Well, Logan's still tired. I think he needs a wake up call." James said, suggesting the obvious. Time to dunk Logan!

"I understand completely." I replied in a secret agent voice. I had just pulled myself out of the pool when James put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful. Suspect is known for blushing innocently, and confusing others with his extensive knowledge." James 'warned me', causing me to burst out laughing. I walked over to Logan, who started blushing. James knew the suspect well. But why was he blushing? I pulled him up and started a conversation.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Logan asked me, staring at James with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Why aren't you swimming?" I asked him, waiting for the right moment. I tried to drag him closer to pool, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't want to." He tried to pull out of my grasp, catching on to the situation. I pulled him towards me and picked him up bridal style, major blush problems. I liked that Logan was smaller, more mobile, which made this easier than it would have been with James at least.

"Nervous Logie?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at the tomato color of his cheeks. Before he could respond and people started questioning my motives, I walked towards the pool and jumped in.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled as soon as we surfaced. I could tell he wasn't really mad. A smile formed across his lips as he swam over to Carlos.

Carlos' Point of View

"Did you see that?" Logan asked me casually, gesturing towards Kendall. I did indeed see Kendall pick Logan up and jump in the pool.

"Yes I did." I replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, it was James' idea. I was thinking, you know, you could help me out, with revenge?" Logan asked me. This was shocking, Logan's up for a little revenge?

"Well, although I question your sudden change towards the dark side, I will help you out." And with that, I left to go get James who was tanning. It amazed me how his skin hadn't melted off.

"Carlos! You're blocking my light!" James complained as I stepped in front of him.

"I've been sent here to kill you." I replied in a deadly assassin voice. James immediately suspected it was Logan, and a quick glance at the smirking teenager confirmed it.

"How?" James asked me, actually a little scared. Logan was smart, which led to devious.

"He had no request, hold on. Logan!" I called the smart boy over. "How would you like the job done?" I asked him. He smiled at James, who looked ready to pee himself.

"Well, take him to see a scary movie tonight, we all know how Jamie loves scary movies." Logan almost fell over laughing from the reaction from James. Ever since he saw Killer with us at my house in the seventh grade, James has never been able to sit through a scary movie. Probably my fault for getting a knife and sneaking up on him. I laughed at the memory and decided it would be done.

"See you tonight, don't try to run either. Because I have connections." I proceeded to laugh at the look of terror on James' face. This was going to be good.

Kendall's Point of View

"Logan, what's up?" I asked Logan considering he kept laughing since we left the pool.

"James is going to see a scary movie with Carlos. Revenge is sweet." He said, smiling at his own evil ways.

"Wow. Well, in that case, do something with me tonight! I will be so bored!" I kicked into whine mode, because every time James and Carlos weren't there, Logan hid himself in some book and refused to hang out with me.

"U-u-um I s-sure." Logan seemed pretty nervous. I wonder why. Probably just a Logan thing. I left him to his own nerdy ways and sat down to watch TV with Carlos until he had to leave.

James' Point of View

"So, Logan, we have step one down, I hate you, and the next step will be decided upon the results of our nights." I told Logan after he informed me of Kendall's plea for hang out time.

"Okay, what if nothing happens?" Logan asked me, the silly boy had no experience.

"Then we will make a step two, most likely involving some form of jealousy." I stated, noticing how Logan jumped off my bed with a speed I didn't know was obtainable.

"What do you mean?" Logan panicked easily, so I expected this. But, since my time with Carlos had to be spent with scary movies, I decided not to reassure him in any way.

"You know, jealousy. Make them see you with someone else and note their reaction." I explained to him, I could tell Logan didn't like this idea.

"What if he thinks I'm not interested in him?" Logan squealed.

"You're interested in a HIM?" A voice said from the door.

A/N: Evil right? Who knows about Logan's secret? Will they be shocked, angered, disgusted even? Who knows? That's right, I do. Hehehe. But seriously, you'll find out next chapter. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, ready to find out who knows? Because I think if you clicked next chapter, you are. So here is Chapter Two. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them, and yes, I am evil. You'll see what I mean later.

Recap

"What if he thinks I'm not interested in him?" Logan squealed.

"You're interested in a HIM?" A voice said from the door.

End of Recap

James' Point of View

"K-K-Katie hi. How much did you hear?" I stuttered, wondering if she'd go dash off and tell everyone Logan and I like guys. No, she's too nice to do that..

"Just that Logan is interested in a him, which I'm fine with, just a little shocked. So, who is he? Is he cute? Would I think so?" Katie plopped down on Logan's bed looking at us expectantly.

"You don't get to know, I think he is, no you wouldn't." Logan walked out of the room, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

"James! Movie!" I heard Carlos call. Although I wanted to be there for Logan, he had to deal because I was not giving up on Carlos time.

Logan's Point of View

"So Katie are you going anywhere?" I asked Katie as soon as James and Carlos left.

"Actually yes, an audition. So you and Kendall can be alone for about 3 hours, tell him who you like if you won't tell me, okay?" Katie hadn't noticed that Kendall was within hearing range and as soon as the other two Knight's slammed the door, he slammed me into the couch.

"What's her name? Do I know her? Is she hot? Did she break your heart? Should I kill her?" Kendall reeked of desperation to do something, and normally I would give in to his silly antics so Kendall could help me get the girl, but obviously this was a different situation.

"I, um, what does Katie know?" I wasn't usually this much of a terrible liar, but this was a touchy subject.

"That you like someone. Hair color, eye color, most amazing feature, date of birth, and full name!" Kendall demanded, and I almost told him, the pressure was getting to me, he'd know if he pressed me a little further.

"I don't know." Wow I'm sucking at this not telling Kendall thing.

"Yeah right! Is it Camille? Is it Jo? I won't be mad if it is. Tell me!" Kendall pleaded, I couldn't look at his amazing green eyes or all would be told.

"No." I whimpered, almost ready to tell.

"Which girl is it?" Kendall yelled, desperate for information.

"It's not a girl!" I screamed back, tears falling out of my eyes. So I had one less thing to tell him, I mean he knew I liked a guy, just not that he was the guy.

Kendall's Point of View

"Whoa." Was all I could say, Logan was gay? Which guy was it? I mean I still wanted to know. "So, who's the guy?" I asked, looking at him for answers. What I saw almost made me cry. Logan was close to telling, but that caused a look of emotional pain to come across his face. He was crying like he used to when bullies picked on him in the forth grade. I did not want to be a bully. "Hey, you know what? If you're not ready to tell me, you don't have to, I can wait." I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep, I carried him to his bed. I decided to sleep too, and crashed in the first bed I saw.

Carlos' Point of View

"Don't be scared, I'll hold you." I joked as the opening credits started on the screen, causing James to turn a really weird looking red.

"Now I have an excuse to dig my nails into your arm." James said, placing an iron grip on my arm. Well, wonderful. Logan could probably take care of it when we got home. The movie started, and was getting scary and bloody really fast. I looked down to see my arm was bleeding a little bit, I didn't know James was that scared. I turned to him, and he saw what he did. He was about to apologize, but I just let him hide behind me instead. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, honestly I wanted to drag James out and tell him I was sorry, but I didn't see too much reason to go.

"C-Carlos." I heard James whimper my name. Whimper as in he was crying. There's my reason. I took him by the arm and pulled him out of the movie theater, walking towards the Palm Woods. I took the long way so nobody saw James cry.

"Sorry James, I shouldn't have done that." I turned to him, looking for his reaction. I sighed in relief when he smiled at me.

"It's fine. Sorry I massacred your arm." He laughed, I was ready to go home and sleep. So once we returned to apartment 2J, I didn't bother looking for anyone, I just pulled James into our room so we could sleep.

James' Point of View

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Carlos sleeping on the floor. I looked down, confused because his bed was just a foot away. I nudged him with my foot until he woke up. "Carlos!" I whispered.

"I'll protect you James!" He was alert in a second, then calmed down when he saw that nothing was happening. "Did you have a nightmare?" Truth be told, I did, but I wouldn't tell him.

"No. Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked him, glad the darkness could hide my cheeks.

"You're lying. And because I thought sleeping in your bed without permission would be weird." Carlos explained, my heart flopped. Even when my voice didn't tremble or anything, he could still tell when I lied.

"So I had a small one, and you don't need to protect me, I think the floor will screw with your back." I looked at him with concern, although he couldn't see it.

"Well, I'm protecting you." Great, he was determined. I couldn't change his mind so instead I scooted over, secretly smiling.

"Come here." I groaned, happy as can be when I felt my best friends warmth next to me.

"Night James." Carlos said, nowhere near sleeping.

"Night Car." I fell asleep soon after that.

Kendall's Point of View

I woke up and saw Logan right next to me. I realized I must of accidentally went to his bed last night. My heart fluttered at the thought. Wait a minute, my heart fluttered? I can't be, I mean, Logan's already in love with another guy. "Oops." I giggled, mainly to release some stress. Good thing I got up before Logan I guess. I didn't want to move honestly. Logan looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake him up. Soon enough everything was drifting into darkness as my eyes slowly closed.

Logan's Point of View

I felt an arm slung around my waist when I woke up. I looked back to realize the arm was connected to none other than Kendall. "Kendall!" I yelled in shock, regretting it the moment he jumped out of my bed.

"S-s-sorry! I fell asleep there, and woke up, too tired to move!" He seemed panicked, looking at me begging for forgiveness. My god, he hasn't caught on yet? Idiot!

"It's okay, I was just startled, that's all. Don't have a panic attack." I remembered I told him I liked a guy. Great, now he's probably worried I love him, too late Kendall!

"Why do your eyes look so glazed?" Kendall asked me, I blushed, and from the smile on Kendall's face, it was really noticeable.

"I was thinking about-" Crap! I can't look into those eyes! Evil, magical eyes!

"About?" He presses me, trying to get me to spill, not before I talked to James!

"TWINKIES!" I squealed like a little girl and ran to Carlos and James' room. I opened the door to see them sleeping in the same bed. "Aww." I couldn't help it. They both woke up with a start.

"Nightmares." They both said at the same time, now I understood. Well, I think James can forgive me for the whole movie incident.

"Hey James, I need to talk." I told him, he obviously understood, and Carlos left to go get breakfast. "Well I see you had a good time." I said, plopping onto James' bed.

"What about you?" He asked me with a bunch of anticipation. He knew something big happened.

"Kendall knows I like a guy." I told him, a smile breaking onto my face. Kendall could handle me being gay, and that was a step in the right direction. I decided to leave out waking up to the most beautiful thing ever. "Now step two." We both smiled and stated thinking.

"Let's talk later." James said.

After breakfast, I pulled Kendall into our room. "So, um, you're okay with me, being?" I didn't know how to finish the sentence, so I looked down to the floor, awaiting a response.

"Yeah, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." He smiled at me. I took a deep breath, about to tell him when I thought about the rejection awaiting me, the hate, the disgust. No, Kendall wouldn't be disgusted, he was too good of a person, but he probably won't want to be around me.

"You were about to say something huge." Kendall noticed how sweaty I was, the blush on my face. I looked at him and just couldn't take the rejection. But looking away, I knew not knowing was so much worse. I took one more deep breath, stood up, and made my decision.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Bleh! Told ya. I like cliffhangers. Not the best chapter ever, but I don't think it was the worst either. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, here is Chapter 3. I want to do a one shot but I don't know what couple! Grr! Conflict!

Kendall's Point of View

"Kendall, I." Logan shut his mouth and started pacing.

"Ugh!" I moaned. Logan was about to tell me something huge. Who he liked? I hoped so at first, but then I remembered when I woke up. How I felt. And suddenly I didn't want to hear it. A wave of nausea came over me and I wanted to run away, and I normally wouldn't do that, but this was too much. I couldn't take knowing who was taking away my Logie. I was the one who protected him, the one who let him cry on my shoulder when he needed to. I know it makes me sound like a two year old, but it wasn't fair.

"Kendall are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up." Logan raised his eyebrow at my peculiar behavior.

"No!" I screamed. I put my hands to my ears and ran out of the room, running without direction. I heard Logan run after me, but he couldn't catch up. Eventually I collapsed in the middle of a woods. I realized this is where Logan and I go to relax, get away. The thought of Logan made me breakdown, something Kendall Knight never does. I was tired of being the strong one, the one who could face anything and come out no damage. I curled up and started to cry. Then I laughed, thinking about what James would say. Something like, 'Hey Bella did Edward leave?' I heard a rustling and jumped up to see Logan, who was in the middle of a breakdown as well.

"Oh K-Kendall. I'll l-l-leave." Logan muttered, making me regret what I did. I needed to stop acting like a child.

"Logan, stay. I'm sorry, I just thought you were going to tell me who you liked. And I really wanted to know, but then..." I couldn't tell him, he already liked someone. I was too late, if I had realized how I felt sooner, maybe things would be different.

"You realized it was you and ran away because you hate me, I know." Logan slumped down next to a tree trunk. Did he just say what I think he said? This was going better than I expected it would. But did he really say that?

"What? You mean, you like me?" My heart jumped for joy, he liked me! Me! But wait, "Jo..." I whispered, but he heard it. My girlfriend, who could never make me feel the way Logan did.

"Yeah, so, I'll try to get over y-." I didn't let him finish that sentence. I pulled him up and kissed him, hard.

Logan's Point of View

I was standing in the middle of the woods, kissing Kendall Knight. My dream boy. I didn't fight, and it was obvious he knew what he was doing. Jo. The thought came to mind, and as much as I hated to, I pushed him away.

"L-Logan I'm sorry." Kendall looked down, great I made him think I didn't want him. Which was wrong.

"It's just, Jo." A look of realization came to his face as he remembered his girlfriend.

"Logan I'm sorry. I just, you make me feel. She could never. Well, I'm breaking up with Jo. Let's go, together." He held out his hand out to me and I gladly took it. We walked back to the Palm Woods, talking about how we could try and get Jo through it without hurting her feelings, when the bottle blond devil herself came bouncing up.

"Do I have to worry about you stealing my boyfriend?" Jo lightly punched me in the arm. Ugh, why did she have to be nice? It ruined it! I loved Kendall, but I didn't want Jo to hurt! Then I saw Jett, who didn't notice me or Kendall. He wrapped his arms around Jo's waist.

"I had fun last night, can't wait to do it again. You are even better at kissing when you're not acting." It was pretty obvious by the look on Jo's face that she wasn't as nice as I thought. Happy again!

"Kendall, I-." I loved how she tried to explain what she did. Then I remembered the woods. We did the same thing. But ours was a spur of the moment. Kendall was even breaking up with Jo!

"Save it. We're through. I felt bad for kissing someone else, but now I don't. Don't think about using it against me either, because I was telling you before Jett came, I wasn't going to string you along!" Kendall was getting mad at how Jo thought he was a piece of trash, which she did, and that pissed me off. Jett left as soon as he realized we were here, served Jo right!

"What is your problem? You think Kendall's feelings don't matter? At least he had the decency to worry about how you would feel, how to make you understand, and now you do this to him!" I was pretty mad. I never did things like that.

"Well, at least I won't be lost without Kendall like he will be without me!" Jo smirked, quickly replaced by a frown when both Kendall and I starting laughing as hard as we could. It was amazing how we weren't drawing attention. Then I realized today was one of those big auditions for a movie, almost nobody else was here.

"You think I would be lost without you? You're dumber than I thought!" Kendall howled with laughter. He was really cute when he laughed.

"Well, who would give you direction? Who's this new girl?" Jo asked us, crossing her arms. To respond to this, Kendall pulled me close to him and kissed me again, this one being a quick peck to the cheek. Jo's jaw dropped.

"What do you think of that?" Kendall asked her.

"I think you're faking, I mean, what kind of kiss was that?" Jo was panicking. I could tell.

"Fine!" I shouted, I hated her so much right now. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Kendall, giving him a kiss that ended when we had to get air. Kendall seemed to shut down, eyes glazed, mouth open, no words coming out. I giggled at this, proud of myself for being able to do that to Kendall.

"W-w-whoa." Kendall finally managed to force out, grabbing my butt to support me.

"That's gross!" Jo squealed, covering her mouth like she was about to vomit.

"Jealous Jett isn't that good of a kisser? I know from experience you aren't. Come on Logie." Kendall pulled me off and we went to apartment 2J.

"You two work it out?" James looked at us with concern.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said, smacking me on the butt.

"Kendall!" I squealed, jumping away from him.

"What was that?" Carlos bounced up to us, referring to the smack Kendall gave me.

"I broke up with Jo, I'm now with Logan, and I smacked him on the ass!" Kendall exclaimed, smiling at the blush I knew was spreading.

"Oh. Didn't know you felt about guys like that. James and I were going to the pool. You guys probably want some alone time. We'll go now." Carlos and James couldn't contain their smiles. They left us alone, letting us 'talk' things over.

Carlos' Point of View

James took me by the hand to get me to walk faster. When we reached the lobby we saw Jo, eyes puffy. "We're sorry it didn't work out Jo. What happened?" I asked her, concerned about her feelings.

"K-Kendall broke up with me because Jett and I. Just once!" I caught on to the situation immediately. That bitch!

"You and Jett! No wonder he seemed to not care about your feelings!" I couldn't help what was coming out of my mouth, I got defensive.

"One time! And he kissed Logan before he came over!" Jo tried to make herself look better.

"Yeah, and he was going to tell you. You weren't going to tell him. I know Kendall would never string someone along like that. And I may have been listening instead of going to the vending machine like I told Carlos." James pulled me over to the pool so that I wouldn't punch something. I wasn't normally angry like that, but when it came to hurting my friends, I got a little, off.

"James, I can't do anything fun now." I said, plopping down on the ground, like Logan did yesterday.

"Come on Carlos, don't let Jo ruin your day!" James complained.

"But James! Why are girls such brats?" I wailed, James laughed as he plopped down next to me.

"This would be a good opportunity to tell him." I heard James mutter, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Tell me what?" I asked him, wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm, I'm, g-." He didn't finish that sentence. I raised an eyebrow.

"G?" I asked him, poking him lightly.

"Gay." He whispered, but it sounded like he yelled it in my ear. The ladies man of the group, the one I always turned to whenever I wanted a girl, was gay?

"Oh. Um, do you like someone." I asked, wait. Why did I ask? Because I wanted him to say my name. Hold on! What did I just think? I liked James?

"Um, yeah. But I'm pretty sure he's strait." He must've seen my face drop. "But I think I'll be okay, as long as I see him everyday." James smiled at me.

"I like someone too. A guy as well. I love the smell of his hair product, how he's always there for me, and his amazing voice. I don't think just seeing him everyday will ever be enough. At least I know he's gay!" I laughed. He knew who I was talking about.

"Swim?" He asked me, jumping up.

"Sure." I growled, making him jump. This would be fun.

"Okay." He pulled me closer to him, catching on to what I was doing. I pushed him in, jumping in shortly after. He swam towards me, pushing me underwater. I grabbed him and pushed our lips together when we surfaced. It was so cheesy, but I loved it. When we surfaced, someone from behind us laughed,

"Am I interrupting?" Kelly laughed.

"Oh, Kelly! Hi! Didn't see you there!" James blushed, making me smile. He was really cute when he blushed.

'"Studio, get Kendall and Logan." She smirked and walked off.

"Gustavo has to ruin everything." I groaned. We walked back up to get Kendall and Logan. 

A/N: I want to do a one shot, but I don't know what couple to do it with! Grrr! I'm stuck between Kogan, and I don't know Kak? Is there a word for Kendall and Dak? Hmm. Kak or Dendall. I like Kak more. I'm rambling.


End file.
